Left Behind
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: the 10th doctor and Kelly from previous, Script format. The doctor runs into his Tom Baker self and thinks hes put Kelly in danger he sends her home but can she get back?


Left Behind

(Script)

_Kelly races round to the other side of the T.A.R.D.I.S helping the doctor steer. She can't seem to handle it. The doctor shouts directions. _

Doctor: Kelly are you on that vortex wheel?

Kelly: Yes I just burnt my hand on it, what's going on?

_Kelly reacts as if her hands been burnt_

Doctor: An Alert code something's going through space and we are chasing it.

Kelly: Well why the hell are we chasing it?

Doctor: It's dangerous of course.

Kelly: Right ok, got you now.

_They go flying across the console room. The doctor lands on top of Kelly. _

Kelly: Ouch! _(Laughing)_

_The doctor steps on what looks like a satellite. _

Doctor: A satellite over Earth.

Kelly: Bad?

Doctor: Not necessarily.

_They walk around the satellite looking around. An orange woman approaches. _

Woman: Oh great you're here you must be the time lord representative.

Doctor: What?

Woman: Sorry am I wrong?

Doctor: No just what year is this?

Women: Well you're year it should be 2455.

Doctor: What date sorry just a little confused?

Women: 24th of Ayilk in Gallifrey.

Doctor: Oh my god, it can't be.

Kelly: What is it?

Doctor: I've crossed my own time line. This could kill me but this time really kill me.

Kelly: It can't be you must be wrong.

Doctor: No, in about 10minutes I should step through that door an old me with Scarlet.

Kelly: This cant be right. What are we going to do?

Doctor: I don't know we have had it.

_The woman walks out confused and answers a bleeping noise on the panel. _

Kelly: Doctor you can't speak to him

Doctor: I can the time lords are still alive it should be fairly safe.

Kelly: Fairly? You're scaring me.

_The old doctor enters the Tom Baker doctor. _

Doctor: Know we've really had it.

_Kelly looks round. _

Kelly: Who where?

Doctor: The man with the curly hair and the scarf.

Kelly: I know this is a tragedy but there is no excuse to dress like that doctor.

_The second doctor sees the doctor and recognises him straight away despite his change. _

Doctor 2: What on Gallifrey is going on? I see in to the future everyday and this is not normal, I've never seen myself or my future companions or how frighteningly young and human they are.

Doctor: Look we have to go, you're the old me it's a total…..

Doctor 2: …..Paradox

Scarlet: Doctor what's going on who's this?

Doctor: Scarlet it's so amazing to see you but I'm him I'm literally him this is me regenerated about 5 faces later.

Doctor 2: How did the time lords allow this?

Doctor: They didn't in my time their dead.

Doctor 2: What all of them?

Doctor: Yes but I can't explain Kelly you have to leave you to Scarlet.

Doctor 2: Quite right.

Doctor: I'm sorry Kelly you have to go now before the T.A.R.D.I.S becomes unstable and nothing in time works.

_Kelly looks shocked. _

Kelly: Doctor I'm not leaving you.

Doctor: You are, Go now.

_The doctor opens the T.A.R.D.I.S door and shoves Kelly in. _

Doctor: You can fly it go home I'll solve this.

_Kelly is in the T.A.R.D.I.S she tries the door but can't open it it's locked she can hear the engines beginning to fail without thought she flies home. She arrives in 2006 London on Roses estate she tries the T.A.R.D.I.S its open tears stream down her face she runs to Roses but Jackie and Rose come out first they heard the engines. Mickey comes running from up the street. _

Rose: Kelly where's the doctor?

Kelly: He's not here he's gone he is going to die Rose.

_She gets in the flat and slumps on the sofa in tears. _

Jackie: that man is nothing but trouble I've said that since day 1.

Mickey: What's happened?

Kelly: He ran into himself before the time lords died it's a paradox, he sent me home while I could get here.

_Rose comes in with a cup of tea. _

Rose: I used to hate it when mum did this I used to think tea could solve nothing when the doctor wasn't there to solve it all for you.

_Kelly cries louder. _

Jackie: Well can't we do what we did with Rose? When he left you here darling we got you back to him.

Rose: Yeah do that again and the whole universe rips apart. Kelly you can fly the T.A.R.D.I.S?

Kelly: I know but he's put an override on it if I go back to that time period I can't open the T.A.R.D.I.S door.

Mickey: Well let's override the override, He smiles.

Kelly: I don't know how to.

Mickey: Darlin' you're forgetting I'm the technical support. I do all the technical stuff.

Kelly: Would you?

Mickey: Course I would? I'd have a go

Kelly: Rose will you help?

Rose: I can't seeing the doctor and going in that T.A.R.D.I.S again brings back too many memories.

Jackie: Well I don't care love you're family and I'll help you, even if all I can do is make tea.

Kelly: Thank you.

_They go to the T.A.R.D.I.S Mickey fiddles with the computer trying to override. Kelly is still crying in the T.A.R.D.I.S chair 'Will Young- Who Am I' plays and all the times they spent together flash back. Meeting, Mulder and Scully, H.I.L.P.S, The dancing after they meet the x-files, catching her when she fails, shouting at Jack, Kelly kissing Jack and leaving, Kelly laughing at the doctor. The T.A.R.D.I.S starts up and Mickey and Jackie kiss Kelly and leave. The T.A.R.D.I.S materialises where it was last the doctor is seen building something. Kelly walks out music still playing. The second doctor is still there. _

Doctor: You just can't take go for an answer can you _(Laughing, he kisses her head and she smiles.) _It's going to be fine we've worked it out I crossed the wrong time line this universe is parallel which means its safe. The warning was just a parcel headed for the satellite.

Doctor 2: So there's no danger my dear, from what I've been telling myself you seem like a most worthy companion I can't wait till I meet you.

Kelly: Thanks, so how does this all go away?

Doctor: Well I cross the time path again and all gone no harm done, we forget this all happened.

_The doctor steps in his T.A.R.D.I.S he kisses Scarlet goodbye and hugs her, he waves to the other doctor and he and Kelly step into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Playing ending of 'Who am I' again. _

Doctor: So over the time line we go.

Kelly: Doctor please don't ever do that again.

Doctor: What?

Kelly: Leave me! Why did you do that?

Doctor: Because I'd never put you in any danger.

Kelly: Don't lie you do so all the time, I travel with you for that the danger, If something happens next time you leave me.

Doctor: Ok

Kelly: Promise?

Doctor: I promise. So what did you think of me back then?

_Kelly laughs_

Kelly: I'm glad I met you in 2006 not, _(she stops) _When was it?

Doctor: The 70's

Kelly: Than in the 70's that hair and those clothes, you're a lot better now.

Doctor: Thank you, So off into the time line we go WEEEEEEEEEEE. _Voice fading. _


End file.
